Optical character recognition (OCR) is a widely used tool for converting printed documents into an electronic format, wherein images of text are transcribed into character-encoded text. Converting text images into character-encoded text provides an electronic document that can be searched, edited, reformatted, and more compactly stored. However, OCR often results in errors due to noise in the text images.